


Weird Gifts

by Mertiya



Series: Holiday Gift Fics 2014 [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melek has a small present for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Gifts

            Vorel sighed, squinting down his microscope as he tried to focus on the sample on the glass slide in front of him. It was no good. Not that the microscope wasn’t focusing, but his eyes kept blurring.  Perhaps he ought to consider getting some sleep.

            “Vorel!” the hopeful voice by his ear made him jerk upright and look around.  His boyfriend of three weeks was standing there, in a red t-shirt and jeans and with a ridiculous-looking Santa hat perched on top of his curly hair. “Merry Christmas!” He was holding a gift-wrapped box clutched in two hands.  “I got you this.” Melek pushed it at him.

            Vorel opened his mouth to say that he didn’t celebrate Christmas, that it was unscientific and a cheap, overrated, commercial holiday, took one look at the nervous, round blue eyes regarding him, and shut his mouth again.  “Thank you,” he said cautiously.

            “I know you do not usually celebrate Christmas,” Melek went on, and Vorel flushed.  “But I thought it would be nice to show that I care about you by giving you a gift?”

            “Th-thank you,” Vorel repeated again, stammering a little.  He sat down at his lab table and began to carefully undo the pristine wrapping paper. Melek had put too much tape on it, and he hovered nervously as Vorel wrestled with it, finally managing to extract a cardboard box, from which he pulled something swathed round and round with bubble wrap.  The bubble wrap was covered in even more tape than the box had been.

            “Should I do that?” Melek asked. “I am sorry, I did not want it to get damaged…” He trailed off, as Vorel shook his head at him.

            “I’ve got it,” he said, then finished with, “but thank you.”  Once the bubble wrap was finally removed, he found that he was holding a new hard-drive.

            “It is two terabytes!” Melek said by his ear. “I know that you were running out of room for your data, and I thought, perhaps, you might like—are—are you all right? Have I done something wrong?”

            Vorel’s head was bowed, his eyes shut, his hands shaking.  He turned, suddenly, took Melek’s hands in both of his.  “No, you have done absolutely nothing wrong,” he said forcefully. “This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received.  Thank you. Thank you so much.” He leaned forward and kissed the other man gently on the mouth.  “I didn’t get you anything, but I’m falling asleep, and I know how much you enjoy cuddling, and we don’t do it often, so—perhaps—you would join me? For cuddles?”

            Melek leaned forward against him. “Yes, please, I would very much enjoy that,” he said into Vorel’s shirt-front, and the two of them started laughing, gently.  Not because anything was funny, but just because they were both—happy.


End file.
